Charmed Charms
by aquariel
Summary: Crossover between CharmedHarry Potter. There's something Harry never knew about his parents and their friends, something no-one knew. Read about the beginning of his new destiny. JL SOC ROC MWPP
1. an read 1st

DISCLAIMER : Neither Charmed nor Harry Potter belongs to us. They belong to very talented and very rich people. (i.e, unfortunately, not us!!!) so you can't sue us. But Natasha and Melody ( and some other people) do belong to us, along with this fabulous plot.  
  
HELLO!!!!!! How r we?!!!  
  
First and foremost, this is our first fic and it's based on both the harry potter books and charmed. But don't worry, u don hv to know the story of charmed to read this. At the beginning, our story is set in the marauding era but it changes as the story progresses. WARNING. This is going to be a veeerrrryyy long story, so bear with us. Any ideas, don't hesitate to tell!!!  
  
Oh yeah, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. A SINGLE LINE WILL DO.  
  
Now that you hv taken all that in, on with da 1st chap... 


	2. Charmed, I'm sure part 1

The   compartment door slid open. Three girls entered and launched themselves onto the seats available. 

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Lily Evanssighed. "It's the last time we'll be going to school on this train?" She paused. "You'll have to come anyway, won't you Tash?"

"Hmm," Natasha grunted.

"I'll sorta miss it though," Melody mused. " But-" 

Before this meaningful conversation could get any further, the door opened yet again but this time, four boys waltzed in and sat themselves down.

          "Your timings are always terrible," Melody grumbled. " We can never have any decent conversation with you lot around."

" What were you talking about then?" Peter demanded in his usual high- pitched squeak.

" We'll let you wonder," Lily trailed off. 

" You were talking about us, weren't you?" Sirius nodded knowingly.

" There is a limit to boredom- we haven't crossed it yet." Natasha shrugged.

Sirius glared at her while Remus yawned. Lily, in a mid-laugh, suddenly jumped up.

" Damn," 

" What's up, Lils?" James frowned.

" Aren't head girls and boys supposed to be at the front compartment?" Lily asked unsurely. James sat up.

" Shit!"

" You better get going," Remus hid a smile. " There might be people trying to chuck themselves off the train."

" Hilarious." James made his way towards the door.

" I'll see you guys later." Lily sighed and followed. Peter got up too but was forced down by Natasha.

" You're not head-"  Natasha stopped abruptly. She let out a gasp and her eyes fluttered shut. 

" Tasha?" Melody sat up. " What the hell?!" 

Peter, unnoticed, walked out.

                                                *

"I-I saw stuff," Natasha took some time too come around.

"Um… Tash, you're _sure_ you're feeling alright, "Sirius asked as if doubting her sanity.

Natasha shot him a look.

"Yes Sirius, I'm feeling fine, although you might have a point, after all, who, except someone who's flipped, hangs out with a bunch of guys who call themselves 'The Murderers'?"

" The _Marauders._" Sirius corrected her.

"Whatever."_  _

" What did you see exactly?" Melody asked, shushing Sirius as he opened his mouth to retaliate.

" Um, this couple, with a baby. They- they seemed scared of something and-"

Natasha suddenly stopped. 

" And?" Melody pressed on.

" I….I saw him. I saw Voldemort."

A silence followed this statement. Remus looked hard at Natasha.

          " Tash, do you have any seers in your family?"

          Natasha raised her eyebrows.

          " Um, maybe, I don't really _know most of my family."_

" Well, maybe you got a vision or something like that…." Melody shrugged. Natasha looked startled but then scoffed.

" Yeah, right."

" Are you going to tell Dumbledore?" Remus asked suddenly.

" No, granddad has enough to worry with as it is." Natasha shook her head and looked out of the window.

                                                          *

          The feast was eaten and the whole of the great hall looked expectantly at the Head Teacher. Dumbledore, taking his time, stood up and threw his long, snowy white beard over his shoulder. Natasha, as usual, pretended to be invisible and gradually sunk lower until only the top of her dark hair could be seen.

"Good evening once more. Another year has arrived bringing with it new challenges. Before I proceed with more important issues, I am bound by the law to pronounce the rules and regulations, which, as Mr. Filch has kindly reminded me, increases every year." The students let the usual ' first day of term' banter wash over them, until a more promising phrase attracted their attention. " You'll, I am sure, be pleased to know that the Christmas ball has been cancelled this year," Ignoring several somewhat rude gestures, he continued, " Instead, for the first time, I have decided, that we'll be having a New year eve's ball." And before giving the students time to react, he said, " Okay then, to your dormitories, chop, chop!"

                                                          *

In the girl's dorm

          " First time we've had a New years ball," Melody  lay down on her bed. " It's usually always Christmas ones."

" I know," Lily looked hard at Melody and Natasha. " Who do you want to go with?"  This made Melody sit up.

" Lily, it's still really early," Natasha grinned. "We need to go through all of our choices."

Lily sighed and ran her hand through her red hair.

" I wish James would ask me."

" How about you ask him?" Melody asked.

" Are you mad?"

" Why?"

" Well the guy must ask the girl out." Lily stated as a matter of fact. " That's how it has always been."

The others rolled their eyes. It's was common knowledge that James and Lily fancied each other- James never really hid it. Lily, on the other,  never admitted it- until recently. 

" Look, the ball is, what, 3 weeks away," Natasha shrugged. 

" We'll get decent dates by then."

" Comforting," Melody added dryly.

In the boy's dorm

" Another ball," Peter grumped. " What is the point of them?"

The other Marauders looked shocked. 

          " Wormtail, you have a lot to learn." James patted him on the back. 

"Who do you want to go with, then?" Peter shot at him. 

" Lily," Remus and Sirius said without looking up.

" Am I that transparent?" James looked worried.

" You could say that," Remus muttered while Sirius tried unsuccessfully to hide a laugh. "Anyway, " he continued, "Peter, any ideas on who you're gonna ask?" 

At these words, Peter blushed scarlet.

" Well… I…. I, you know, I'm kind of considering, you know, Melody," He gabbled. Remus sat up. 

" Melody?"

" Yeah," 

"Um, any particular reason why?" Remus looked a bit shaken as he asked this question. 

" Well, she's nice and I guess I like her." 

" Right…"

James grinned  at the pair of them. 

" Looks like some people have fallen for the same girl…." He whispered to Sirius. Sirius nodded.           

" This should be fun…"

          The next day at breakfast, the girls were in deep conversation as the marauders came in. The guys looked over the hall before joining them in their usual fashion.

" Hello beautifuls," Sirius sat down opposite along with the rest of his friends.

" Hark, I hear Sirius's desperate sweet tones," Natasha turned to face them. " Had a good night's sleep?"

" Actually, not very good." Remus shook his head. " It was full moon, remember?"

" Oh, sweetie, was it okay?" Lily asked. The girls had gained the information of the werewolf business the year before. However, the guys had refused to take them along.

" The usual," Peter shrugged. Natasha suddenly leapt up.

" What time is it?" She panicked.

"Nearly half past- why?" 

" Granddad asked me to see him- I can't believe I forgot." Natasha started stuffing her day's books in her bag. " I'll see you lot later." She walked out of the hall and in her rush, missed the Padfoot's eyes following her.

                                                *

"Watch it!" Natasha yelled as she bumped into someone. 

" Wha- Hi Natasha!" Natasha looked up. In front of her, stood a very greasy headed 16 year old boy.

" Hi Sna- Severus." She smiled. 

"Haven't seen you around lately," Snape grinned. " Where have you been?"

" Um.. nowhere special…" Natasha said vaguely.

" You heard about the ball then?"

" Oh yeah.." Natasha hoped against hope that this conversation wouldn't go where she suspected it was going.

" Who are you going with?" And her hope vanished, replacing with the desperation that someone would interrupt this chat. And she didn't have long to wait. 

" Miss Cole, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," Natasha whipped around and saw Professor McGonagal, the transfiguration teacher,  standing with her arm filled with parchments.

"Oh yeah," Natasha thankfully turned to Snape and said, " I've got to go, I'll talk to you later?" And without waiting for an answer, marched straight to her granddad's office. 

                                                *

" Sorry about the wait, granddad," Natasha sat down on the chair opposite her mother's father. " Why did you want to talk to me?"

" Can't a grand father care about the where-a-bouts of his favourite granddaughter?" 

Natasha raised one of her eyebrows.

" What's wrong?" She said suspiciously. Dumbledore sighed.

" He's attacked again, Natasha," 

" Voldemort?" 

" Who else?"

Natasha looked unnerved. She stood up.

          " Has anyone done anything to even _try_ and stop this?"

          " It's not that easy, Natasha," Dumbledore followed her lead and stood up too. " But the main reason I called you here today is too tell you to be careful- you and all of you're friends." 

          " Um, why," Natasha looked hard at Dumbedore " I mean he isn't exactly about to attack us in here is he?"

          " Hmm, well off you go then," Dumbledore gently lead her towards the door. " I'll see you later- and Natasha, please tell me anything funny happens." 

          " Um.. okay," With that she found herself outside her grandfather's office.

                                                *

          " So did you ask Lily then?" Sirius asked James during a potions lesson.

          " No, not yet,"

          " Well you better hurry up mate, she'll be taken otherwise."

          James sighed. 

          "I know, I just can't figure out how to."        

          Remus looked up from his sizzling cauldron. 

          " How about, 'Lily will you go to the New Year's ball with me?'"

          Peter laughed while James glared daggers.

          " Who are you going with then, Moony?"

          " Okay, alright, no need to get touchy." Remus smiled. 

                                                *

          " James, there's Lily," Peter pointed to the girl with auburn hair. 

" Ask  her now." 

          " She look's busy…." 

          " James, don't be a prat," Remus rolled his eyes. " She's staring out of the window, doing absolutely nothing."

          Sirius turned James around to face him. "James, if you don't ask her right now, then I'll ask her for you."

          " Are you threatening me?" James looked genuinely scared.

          " Yes." 

          " Fine, all of you just stay right here and I'll, I'll be back."

          " Hopefully," Sirius muttered under his breath.

          James strode up to the window ledge of where Lily was sitting.

          " Hi,"

          Lily looked up.

          " Hi James."

 James fiddled with his robe sleeve obsessively.

" Um… Lily," He began.

          " Yeah?"

          " I was kinda wondering if you'd, you know…" James gulped. " If you would go to the ball with me?"

          Lily stared at him for a few seconds. Then she smiled.

          " I'd love to James." 

 James blinked.

" You- you will!" 

          " Any problem?"

          " No, not at all." He let out a sigh of relief. " Um I'll meet you in 

the common room at about 7?"

          " Yeah, okay," Lily shrugged.

          " Okay," James still stared at her.

          " Yeah," Lily shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

          " Right,"

          " JAMES!!!" Sirius called from the other end of the room, 

breaking James out of the trance.         

          " I'll see you later." James walked back to the others, beaming.

" She said yes, she said yes," He squeaked. Remus thumped him on the 

back. 

          " That's it, let it out, let it all out."

          " Remus," Sirius muttered to his friend so that Peter couldn't hear him. " Melody is here. I suggest you ask her now."

Remus eyed Sirius curiously. 

          " Look, don't argue, okay," Sirius muttered urgently. " Just ask her, before Peter does."

          " Um.. Sirius…" Remus started.

          " Look, people might think I'm dense, but I'm not really.. okay maybe sometimes.." Sirius shook his head. " The point is, that Melody is the kind of girl who won't mind going with Peter if he asked her. And I'm sure you don't want to be in that position, right?" 

          " Right…"

          " So what are you waiting for?" Sirius pushed him forward. " I'm need to go now, so good luck."

          Remus looked slightly wrong-footed. He took a glance in Sirius' retreating back . _How did he know?_ Remus decided that maybe Sirius had a point. And the suspicion was confirmed as he spotted Peter taking a look towards Melody. 

          _Right,_ he thought, _It's__ now or never._

                                                *

          Melody spotted Lily and headed over to her. 

          " Hey!!" Lily jumped up and rushed over, grabbing Melody around the wrist. " Guess what?"

          " I would tell you," Melody struggled to free herself from Lily's grip. " But, uh, you're sort of cutting off my blood circulation."

          Lily ignored her and carried on.

          "He asked me!!!"

          " Sorry?" Melody looked confused.

" He asked me." Lily repeated.

" Who asked you what?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

" To the ball, James asked me to the ball!" 

          It took a while for this statement to sink in but after a couple on seconds, Melody's frown turned into a smile.

          " Lily, that's great!"

          " I know," Lily finally let go off Melody's wrist. " I was kinda thinking he'd forgotten."

          " Don't be stupid." Melody sat down next to her friend. " I could always see it coming, really."

          " Liar!" Lily gave Melody a playful push. " So who do you want to be asked by then?"

          " I don't really know," Melody appeared to be in deep thought. "Anyone really- except for any of the Slytherins, Peter, or and of the other creeps I previously dated."  

Lily laughed.

" You don't seem to be asking for much!"

" Well…" Melody shrugged. Lily's eyes suddenly widened.

" There's Remus."

Melody whipped around.

" Hi," Remus stood waveringly in between them.

" What's up?" Melody frowned.

" Um, Lily, can you excuse us for a minute?" Remus looked pointedly at her.

" Yeah, yeah, sure." Lily, getting the hint, walked off.

" Okay," Remus let out a huge sigh. " Um, Mel, uh, you know, the ball is coming up right?"

" Right.." Melody looked at Remus suspiciously.

" And well, will you," Remus paused. " Will you go to the ball with me?"

They stared at each other for a while, neither speaking. After a few seconds, Melody laughed. Remus, bewildered, looked around, unsure of what to do.

" What?"

" That's what you were so scared to tell me?" Melody choked.

" Um.."

" You idiot," Melody controlled herself. " Of course I'll go with you."

" Really?!" Remus looked shocked.

" Really." 

They continued to stare at each other for a few moments, until Melody broke the silence.

" Um, this is really corny."

Remus laughed.

" Yeah."

" You better go and spill to your mates."

" I better go do that." 

Footsteps behind them made them both turn around. Peter came over and stopped in front of Melody.

" Hi, Melody!"

Melody raised  her eyebrows.

" Um, hi, Peter."

" So what about the ball?" He asked her cheerily. " You going with someone?"

Melody, wondered how to break the news. She decided to take the direct 

approach.

          " Um, yeah, actually," She tried to ignore Remus' silent laughter behind Peter. " I'm going with, um, Remus." 

          Peter smile faltered. Melody found herself feeling sorry for him.  

          " Um, look I better get going, things to do, you know." Melody lied. " I'll see you both later." With that she disappeared up to the girls dorm.

                                                                   *

          " Damn."

          Natasha bend down to pick up the books that had spilled out of her arms in the library.

          " Hi Natasha." She looked up and immediately wished she hadn't. Severus Snape was standing above her with a grin on his face. Taking, her time, she gathered up her books and stood up.

          " Hey,"

          " So who are you going to the ball with?" Snape asked as if continuing with the conversation from the morning. Natasha thought hard.

          " Um… that's funny you know because, uh, I'm-" Before she could get any further, someone wrapped their arm around her shoulder.

          " She's going with me."

          Natasha froze as hatred suddenly washed over Snape's face.

          " Is that so, Black?"

          Natasha looked at Sirius, whose face wore an expression to challenge Snape's.

          " Yeah, got a problem with that?" Sirius gave Snape a venomous stare.

          " You going with him, Natasha?" Snape looked at her. Natasha bit her lip.

          " Sorry Severus."

          " That's okay, maybe some other time." Snape forced a smile before walking off. Natasha turned to look at Sirius.

          " You are a life saver! Thank you so much." She gave him a small hug.

          " No problem." Sirius grinned. " So, Miss Cole, who _are _you going with?"

          Natasha smiled.

          " I don't really have much choice now do I?"

          " No." Sirius said simply. " I'll see you later."

          " Hmm," Natasha sighed, self pityingly while Sirius went back to 

the common room, proud of his days work.

                                                          *

          " I can't believe we wound up going with the Marauders," Natasha, frustrated, shut her transfiguration text book. " There are god knows how 

many other guys in this school, but no, we had had to go with the Marauders."

          " They aren't that bad," Lily looked at Natasha, surprised. " I mean, sure, they can be a bit of a-"

          " No, that's not what I mean." Natasha sat up on her bed. " It's just the fact that, they are mates, you know, I can't imagine what it would be like to go out with one of them. I know practically everything there is to know about Sirius, for a start. What would I talk to him about?"

" Fair point," Melody sat down on one of the armchairs. " But it's never stopped you two from blabbering about absolutely nothing before. You can do that again and if you ask me, you two make an awesomely cute couple."

"Compared to what? A hippogrif and a chipmunk?" Natasha asked glumly.

" Why are you so upset about this exactly?" Lily looked hard at Natasha .

" I'm not upset." Natasha rolled a piece of parchment and aimed it for the bin. It missed completely and flew out of the window. "Okay maybe I am a bit. It's just that Sirius and I have been really good friends for ages, I don't want to threaten that, you know. And besides, he didn't even ask me properly."

" What did he-" Lily began but Natasha put up her hand to stop her. 

          " Can we stop analysing my messed up love life please? Let's 

analyse someone else's. Preferably not Lily's, as she doesn't have a messed up one. So," She rounded on Melody. " Spill. Lily says you were upset when you came up here after Remus asked you. Why?" 

          " What is this, the interrogation office?" Melody eyed Natasha nervously. 

          " Don't you change the subject! Answer my question."

          " Jeez, you're even scarier than mum." Melody drew her chair back from Natasha. "Yes, I was upset-"

          " Already on that train, honey. Why?" Lily asked curiously.

          " I was getting to that." Melody sighed. " Peter asked me straight afterwards and he kinda looked sad when I refused."

          Lily and Natasha shared a look. Melody spotted it and smiled.

          " I know what you're thinking, that he isn't worth getting upset over. I know that. I can't help it if I've got such a busy body of a conscience can I?"

          " You guys have such complicated lives." Lily yawned.

          " Oh, rub it in." Melody laid down on her bed and soon tiredness got the better of her and she fell asleep.

                                                *

          " You asked Natasha?!!" James sat up as soon as Sirius had finished his story. " You asked the head teacher's granddaughter?!"

          "Very funny," Sirius sat down on his own bed. " You should have seen Snape's face!"

          " Is that why you asked her?" Remus looked at Sirius. " To get back at Snape."

          " No, of course not." Sirius shook his head. " I wanted to ask Natasha anyway. The Snape business was a bonus." He suddenly remembered something. " Hey, Moony, how did it go with Melody?"

          Remus smiled as James sat up once again.

          " Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" He asked indignantly.

          "Shut up James." Sirius threw a pillow at him and turned to Remus. "What happened then?"

          " She said yes."

          " Okay, but, um we want details here." Sirius urged Remus on.

          " Don't be so nosy." Remus rolled his eyes. " It'll get you into trouble one of these days."

          " A bit late for the warning, Moony," James laughed. " So go on,"

          " Well," Remus continued. " Peter went to ask her after me and-" He suddenly stopped talking. " Hey, where is Peter any way?" 

          They looked over to his bed- which was empty

                                                          *

          "_Lily, he might come any moment now, do you have some kind of a spell to hold him off?"_

_          "James – I – there's a problem. My powers are gone."_

          _"What! Well- well where are the others?"_

_          "I can't reach them- nothings working. Can you sense them?"_

_          "I tried earlier. No contact."_

_          "What the HELL is going on?"_

_          "Lily, sshh- can you hear that?"_

_          "James, it's him."_

_          "Go, go take harry and go upstairs. I'll hold him off."_

_          "James-"_

_          "Lily, don't argue. GO!"_

There was a flash of green light and Melody awoke with a start, sweat pouring down her back. Her breath came in short jagged gasps, as she tried to calm herself down. She lay back down on her bed and turned to her side.

          _God, what a nightmare_. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something happier to clamp shut the feeling of dread that clung to her like a leech. Her mind was swimming as faces and images from the dream kept flashing up. She took a deep shuddering breath and said to herself:

          _It's just a dream_.

          Just a dream.

                                                *

A/N what do u think? Be nice and read and review!!!!!


	3. Charmed, I'm sure part 2

DISCLAIMER: Nothing that strikes you as being from charmed or harry potter is ours- the rest, however, is, k??

A/N: 'ello!!!!! Watz up? Rite, soz abt da last chappie- it went a bit wrong. Dis 1 is hopefully better and we want all of youz 2 review- got dat???

REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIW.

BTW, thanx 2 paige-girl and 2 icedfirestar ( read her story- it's good)- u guys r gr8!!! 

Enough of our blabs- here is Charmed, I'm sure- part b

The day of the ball, December 31st, drew to an opening. Even though the event wouldn't take place until the late evening, the anticipation could be felt throughout; from the break of dawn to moments before the school started to get ready.

However in the 7th year, Gryffindor boy's dormitory, four boys were trying to comfort the fifth one, who was sobbing uncontrollably on the shoulder of a blonde haired guy. The latter, looked at James Sirius, and Remus awkwardly.

"Um, maybe you should take over from me," He pleadingly looked the other three. "I need to, er, get changed." 

At these words, Peter burst into another round of sobs and his other roommates went back to comforting him. Remus gently prised Peter's grip off  Bradley's shoulder ( a/n NOT IN THE DIRTY, SICK, TWISTED WAY!!!). Once this had been accomplished, Remus sat down and said in a low comforting tone,

" Peter, don't worry, it's not really that important…."

" Yeah," James joined in. " So what if you're dateless and Slytherins will laugh there head off at you and no other girl will look at you… we're still here."

Peter sniffled, " Thanks."

" That's okay," James sighed happily. " That's what friends are for."

Sirius nodded sympathetically, while Remus rolled his eyes behind Peter's back.

                                      *

"Hey, who do you think Peter's going out with?" Melody asked while brushing her golden blonde hair. 

"Why, you interested?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows, while Natasha starting laughing.

Melody shot them venomous looks before replying,

"No, just concerned.....for myself."

The other two shared a look. 

" Um, why?"

" Because… he was hampering me about it."

" Oh?" Lily asked.

" Yeah." Melody sat down on her bed. " It's really depressing- you know- how a guy can be so pathetic."

                                                          *

 Albus Dumbledore looked around at the students in the hall- looked at six students in particular. He smiled and said to himself,

_It's nearly time._

                                                          *

          The demonic figure made his way through the dark forest. His goal was clear enough- the dark lord had made sure of that. 5 years of intense torture had drummed all the humanity of this new demon. The charmed ones would be doomed before they could even become a threat.

                                                          *

"Ow!" Lily winced as James' foot made frequent and heavy contact with her own.

"I told you I'm a crap dancer." James said in a way of an apology. "You wouldn't listen to me."

"Remind me to take you on your words from now, ok?"

"Ok."

                                                *

"James is a crap dancer." Sirius acknowledged after Melody, Remus, Natasha and himself spent the last 5 minutes laughing their heads off.

They all had abandoned the dance floor and were sitting at the bar trying to decide what drinks to order. As they looked up they saw Lily and James make their way to them- Lily looked as if she was about to cry.

"What happened?" Natasha helped a limping Lily to a chair. 

"What didn't?" Lily sighed. Her gaze shifted to the floor and her eyes fell upon a piece of glass. She bent down and picked it up. As soon as her fingers touched it, she let out a gasp as her mind started racing. Black and white pictures flashed before her eyes. TWO EYES GLOWING….. A GLASS WINDOW SMASHED…..and then it stopped. Lily returned to herself and was all of a sudden aware of the five pairs of eyes staring at her. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

" Um guys, I think… I think I just had a premonition."

James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Sirius finally spoke,

" Er.. you what?"

"It's when you see the future- remember we learnt about it at 6th year?" Melody said cuttingly. Sirius frowned.

" I know what it means- I just wanted to know-" He suddenly stopped. Natasha looked at him.

" What is it?"

SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 The glass window the six were sitting next to suddenly shattered and, just before a huge slab of it fell on Natasha's chair, Sirius pushed her off it. The Great hall was suddenly filled with screams as people came to grasp with what was happening.   

"I sense the charmed ones."  

The hall was suddenly deathly silent. One question was racing from one mind to the next- who was that? One by one their gazes shifted to the smoke, building up on the floor by the shattered window which Lily was standing next to. Gradually, this shaped into a human like figure, and after a few moments, what looked like a cross between a man and an animal.

Dumbledore nodded.

" Ariax."

                                                *


	4. Charmed, I'm sure part 3

Disclaimer: We don't own harry potter or charmed- how many times do we have to tell you???

Hiya peeps!

Firstly, I'd just like to ask why NO ONE is reviewing – hint hint- Jolene and Ellena. R u lot really that lazy???!!!

Nway, 4 da peeps who did review, thanx sooooo much- u don't know how much it means 2 us. ( namely Abigail & Shivani) We luv u!!!!!

So, here is the third chappie ( finally!!!). It's kinda short but we promise a longer 1 next time- when we'll hv 2 do aaaaaalllllll the explaining *sigh*.

No real romance- there b more l8r!!!

 ---------aquariel---------

Out of the creature's eyes shot a greenish liquid- aiming straight for Melody. She froze with shock but, just as the liquid was about to hit, Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her out of harms way. The liquid seared through the wall and in doing so, burned a hole through it.

"Acid?!" Melody squeaked as she got pulled away by Remus.

 "The guy can shoot - ow!" Melody winced as a fifth year rushed into her in order to get out. It wasn't only him. 

Screams filled the hall as the creature advanced steadily through.

No one wanted to stick around.

" Hey- hey watch it!" Remus shouted, struggling against the flow of students trying to escape. "Calm down- it's probably just a demon or something."

If Remus thought that that statement would calm anyone down, then he was sadly mistaken. Instead of soothing them, the students' screams became more agitated.

Remus and Melody fought against the tide and finally managed to take shelter under a table.

" Why isn't Dumbledore helping us?" Melody panicked. " Look at him- he's just sitting there." 

They looked up and saw the head teacher gazing intently at the being- doing absolutely zilch.

                                                *

          "First years- this way!!"

James was standing on top a chair and screaming himself hoarse- until he was spared the trouble as a kind first year knocked him off his viewpoint. Lily dragged him onto his feet.

"That worked." She commented dryly.

          "Then what the hell are we going to do- we're supposed to be head people!"

          "Wow James," Lily looked at him surprised. "Since when have you been so into the whole head thing?"

          "Since aliens from outer space started invading our school." James grabbed Lily's hand and started pulling her towards the exit. "Okay," he said determinedly. "If no one else is going to listen to me, at least I will."

          Before Lily could grasp what was going on, she was swiftly steered away. When she finally realised, she wrenched her hand free.

          "What are you doing??!!!" 

          "Getting out of here- what does it look like??!!"

          "James!!" Lily now had hold of James' hand and was leading him back towards the hall. "Now is not the time to act like a coward!!"

          "Who said I was acting?" He said dully before he was yanked inside.

                                                *

          Dumbledore looked around and spotted the six people he was searching for. They all seemed to be taking care of themselves and Ariax hadn't managed to realise who they actually were. His eyes skimmed over the student's heads, taking in the general panic- and wondering when to step in.

          "Aaaaaaaaargh!!!!!" 

          Dumbledore's head spun around and caught sight of a spray of acid  

coming out of Ariax's eyes……and aiming straight for Natasha.

          That would be his cue. 

          He threw up his hands and time seemed to stop- literally.

                                                *

          Natasha opened an eye cautiously.

          "Am I burnt yet?" She squeaked. She looked up and her eyes fell on the jet of acid frozen inches away from her face. Her jaw unhinged.

"What the fuck….!!!!"

                                                *

          "Holy crap!!!!" Sirius ran over to a shocked Natasha. He shook her hard. "Oh. My. God. You didn't die!!!!"

          "Huh??" Natasha asked weakly.

          They both stared at the suspended acid. Sirius gulped.

          " Oh."

                                                *

          "What happened??" Melody and Remus crawled out from under the table. "Why isn't anyone stepping on us??"

          "Good question." Lily and James shakily wandered into the hall.

          "It's time." 

          Everyone spun around and looked at Dumbledore walking towards them among the frozen students.

          "Granddad, what's going on? Natasha rushed over with Sirius close behind.

          " There is something I need to tell you," Dumbledore mused. 

"Something that will change your lives forever."

          "I'm actually going to graduate?" James asked hopefully. " Coz you know, that- that would change my life."

          Dumbledore smiled and slightly shook his head. He casually waved his hand over the six and slowly they felt themselves floating.

                                                *

          "Where are we?" Melody wondered aloud. The small group were standing on what appeared to be clouds and they were surrounded by bright clear blue sky.

          "That is the least of your worries." Dumbledore seated himself on a fluffed up cloud. "All of you have to listen to me really carefully- we don't have much time."

          " Okay graddad- cut out the mysterious crap right now and just tell us what is going on." Natasha stood in front of him, hands on hips. "why am I suddenly finding myself floating in a white and blue plane, huh?"

          Dumbledore looked at them all in turn. He smiled.

          " You're charmed."

                                                * 

dun-dun- duuuuun!!!  wat do u think??!!! Pls review ( all u hv 2 do is press THAT button)- next chappie asap

l8rs!!


	5. Charmed, I'm sure part 4

A/N

hhhheeeeeyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U guyz been alright?

Long time, we know, but here is an extra long one to make up, okay??!!

So, we'll leave you to  READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now we'll luv u n leave u, k??

Bbbbbbyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mwah

                                                *

          Dumbledore sighed and started to explain.

"Long time ago," He started, "a wise seer prophesized the coming of the three most powerful good witches of all time… the charmed ones. Needless to say, the time has come. You three, are blessed," He looked in turn at Lily, Melody and Natasha.  "You three, are charmed."

There was silence for a few seconds while everybody tried to comprehend what it was that was being said. Then, Melody broke the silence.

"Which means, what exactly?" She asked quizzically.

"The charmed ones have powers beyond the rest of us. Their destinies are far greater than ours. They are foreseen to vanquish the dark powers of the source of all evil."

Another long pause.        

"Uh….. that's…… um….. great."

"Perhaps you're finding it a little difficult to grasp what I'm saying," Dumbledore broke off at the obvious implied 'duh'. He sighed again before continuing. "Essentially, you three," He again looked pointedly at the three girls. " Are the charmed ones- three witches who have to protect the innocents of the world from the dark and evil source." He paused, " Who, by the way, is Voldemort."

"WHAT?????!!!!!"

Dumbledore looked a little amused at the outbreak from all six. 

"But- but…." Lily hesitated a second before continuing. "But does that mean that it's up to us to stop Voldemort?"

"Precisely!" Dumbledore beamed, happy that they had managed to realise that so quickly.  

Granddad, have you gone TOTALLY nuts??!!" Natasha yelped, standing up from the cloud as if she had been burned. "And tell me, how the hell do you expect us to do that, huh?!"

"I don't expect you to do it by yourself." Dumbledore said, folding his long beard neatly. "There will be assistance along the way."

This did nothing to reassure his students and his granddaughter.

Dumbledore hurried on.

" There is one more thing."

"What?"

"Well along with your new identity- you get a whole new set of abilities." Dumbledore explained.

"Obviously." Melody said dryly. Dumbledore dug deep into one of 

pockets of his robe. From them, he drew out  an ancient-looking, thick book. He passed it to Lily, who was looked very puzzled.

"This book will guide you and you have protect it with your soul and heart."

Lily looked at the cover which read,

_The Book of Shadows._    

"What about us??" Sirius called out. "What are we here for, huh?"

"You are their whitelighters -you are here to protect the girls."

"Sir, no one can protect them and survive." Remus commented.

Dumbledore frowned.

"How the hell are they supposed to look after us?" Lily burst out. "I mean they can't even look after themselves at the best of times."

"Yeah, and we all saw how useful Sirius was when saving me from the acid back at the hall." Natasha grumbled.

"Yes, but they'll learn in time." Dumbledore reassured. "And they won't have to rely solely on themselves, they'll have other powers….and if you'll just open that book I just handed you, the process will be quicker." 

They did so and suddenly felt…..different. 

They were blessed.

They were charmed.

The book seemed to very old and the first page contained some sort of a spell.

"Hurry up and recite the incantation." Dumbledore urged them. "We don't have that much time."

The girls looked at each other for some moments before shrugging and chanted:

"Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of gods are invoked here

The great work of is sought

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power     

Bring your power to we witches three

We want the power

Give us the power." 

As soon as the last words were said, a strange feeling washed over them. It felt as if a new bond was being created. It was a…weird feeling.

"What now- did they suddenly become all powerful?" James asked inquisitively.

Before Lily could look exasperated, Dumbledore answered him.

"We shall see." With that, Dumbledore waved his hand and abruptly found themselves back in the great hall- with a frozen, crazed demon in front of them.

"Uhh…. If anyone feels like explaining….?" Melody asked tentatively. 

"Why don't I let you find out…" And with another wave of the hand- he unfroze the demon. The acid that was suspended in mid air also unfroze and….SMASH!!! It cracked one of the tables. 

"Huh, that was meant for me." Natasha squeaked in a small voice.

"Well what do we have to do to stop us looking like cracked up furniture then?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Uh, people, I think you'd better think of something fast as… um… he's… uh…  rushing at you again." Remus advised.

They whipped around to witness death running at them in full speed.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Melody shrieked and, instinctively threw up her hands….. and once again…. The demon came to a stand-still.

He had frozen.

It was a while before anyone spoke. Then Natasha broke the silence.

"Uh, okay, now what?"

"Wouldn't it be good if we could just kind of…  oh, I don't know… move him somewhere?" Dumbledore asked suggestively.

"Oooh, wouldn't that be great," Lily said, dismissing the hint. "But, really, what do we do?"

Dumbledore sighed. _This is going to take a while…….._

"So, any bright ideas?  Any rhymes?  You know, those, erm, things  that, erm, sound like you can get rid of the other things?" Sirius offered.

"That was incredibly cryptic." Said James dryly.

Sirius nodded proudly.

"Yeah, I know!"

Melody let out an infuriated sigh.

"Oh god, we're doomed." 

Lily cleared her throat.

"Okay, here we go….um… 

We want this demon to leave us and go…… what rhymes with go…? Um….row, low, no, crow, oh I know! And by the end he'll turn into dough!"

Everyone looked at Lily.

"What you want to eat the demon know?!" Remus asked, exasperated. Lily frowned.

"Right, fine…. um… we want this demon to go, so hurry before we feel too low!"

Dumbledore buried his face in his hands.

"Lets stop Lily before she breaks into a song okay?" James said hurriedly, missing the venomous look that Lily threw him. Before he could start rhyming himself Dumbledore felt that he couldn't sit through another bad limerick. 

"I can't take it any more. Okay, Natasha, can you please concentrate on the demon and imagine bashing him into the wall?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, it shouldn't be too hard."

" Right, now, wave your hand." And seeing Natasha give him a bewildered look, Dumbledore smiled reassuring. "Trust me."

Natasha shrugged and did as she was told. As soon as she had, the frozen demon was lifted up into the air and slammed violently against the wall at the back of the hall.

Natasha gulped.

"Woah! That-that is some power." She said while the others nodded, awestruck, behind  her.

"Yes, and you would have discovered it sooner if you had just taken my hint." Dumbledore grouched. 

"What hint??"

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Look, that doesn't really matter now, okay? Just trust me and look through the book and find a _good _ vanquishing spell that will work and make sense. We don't have much time." 

And sure enough, the demon was stirring.

"Uh, okay," The three girls all crowded over the book and, rapidly began flipping through the pages. 

"How about this one?" Lily asked as they stopped at a page entitled- 'vanquishing spell'.

"Just hurry up and say it!" Dumbledore urged.

And they chanted,

"Hell spawn creature

demon of death

fire shall take

thy very breath."

The demon started revolving very fast and with a loud boom, he disappeared.

                                                *


	6. Charmed, I'm sure part 5

_Disclaimer- _is this necessary… right well we own nothing okay? 

A short post to finish of the chapter (finally)!!

Enjoy!

We would like to give a hhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeee thanks to our reviewers-

 Crazyginnygirl: we hope you find this one …..interesting…. too!

Ginny1011: thanks soooooooooo much!! You made our day!!!

And to our loyal reviewers-

Icedfirestar and musicstarlover

Thanks- as always!

And to annoriel

We appreciate the support!!!

Keep smiling and reading!!!

Aquariel 

Mwah

**************************************

_Five months later…_

It was the last day of term.

As everybody was getting ready to leave, six students, trudged their way to the headmaster's office.

"Okay, Grumbledore, what is it now?" Natasha announced her presence to her granddad.

But she stopped as she saw another man in the room, turned to stare at her. 

"Aah, Natasha, you've joined us. At last." He paused. "So, is all of your friends with you?" And when everybody was crowded around his desk, he introduced the 6foot 3 stranger. "Everybody, this is Darryl Morris." And after greetings were exchanged, Dumbledore carried on, "Mr. Morris works at the ministry with muggle-magical situation. Currently, he's taken up a post in a muggle police station, from which he'll be guiding you if any muggle situation needs smoothing over as a result of your…. Mission."

"We have a mission?" Sirius asked bluntly.

Dumbledore looked at him.

"You will always have a mission in life."

Sirius looked pleased with himself while everybody rolled their eyes.

Dumbledore carried on explaineing,

"So first of all, we have to find you all home in which you all can live together."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore said, turning to Natasha.

"Which place do you have in mind?"

"The manor."

"He has a manor?" James whispered to Remus.

"The manor is the safest place you will have while you work against the demon who is attacking you." Dumbledore announced calmly.

A crash echoed around the room. Dumbledore looked back to see his finest china vase on the floor, in front of Sirius. It seemed that somebody had dropped it in shock.

"What demons?" melody asked.

"Oh you know," Dumbledore sighed easily. "All the demons that Voldemort will be send after you-"

"WHAT??!!" All six burst out.

"Oh yes, did I forget to tell you?" And without waiting for an answer, he carried on. "You will also be running a club as a front to keep muggles from becoming suspicious of you. I think that is enough and it will be up to you to arrange everything. Okay?" He ushered them out of the door, ignoring protests.

"That went well." Remus stated.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

James smirked at her.

"We are going to live together."

                                                          *


	7. Eye Spy part 1

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

Hiya!!!!!!

Okay so next chapter is officially up and hopefully it will be a good one.

This one will take a while so please bear with us and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay?

We'll love you and leave you!

Bbbyyyyeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Eye spy_**

James Potter stepped out of the muggle taxi and paid the driver with a little difficulty. He would have rode his broom over but Natasha was insistent that, as the manor was in a muggle neighbourhood, they should all learn to behave more like non-magic people. It was fine with Lily, who was already accustomed to muggle behaviour, but James found the situation a little harder to accept. However, no matter how many times he protested, Natasha wouldn't budge.

Getting out of the car, he looked around the silent and peaceful street. His eyes flew over all the different types of houses which ranged from bungalows to giant size mansions. He looked at each of the house numbers and he finally stopped searching at the one that said no.40. He glanced at the building and raised his eyebrows.

The manor was a Victorian one- that was very clear on the structure. It stood slightly raised; a flight of stairs leading to the covered porch and the big double oak door. The manor consisted of two floors but at the topmost part of the house was a very spacey attic in which, everyone had decided, the famous _Book Of Shadows_ was to be kept. It was a spacious building and James knew that there would be no problem fitting in six nineteen year olds.

So he got out his small rucksack and made his way to the manor, which from now, would be his home. Making his way up the stairs he rang the door bell and, almost immediately, the door flew open. James only got a glimpse of the wide foyer before his eyesight got obscured by a mass of red hair.

"James!" Lily had thrown herself on him and was at the moment hugging him very tightly.

"Hey babe," James hugged her back and kissed her lightly on her head. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, I thought-"

"Ahem."

They looked around to see the other four looking at them in a bemused fashion.

"Oh, aren't they cute," Sirius said, smirking. "They should get married."

"Don't give them any ideas." Remus grinned.

"Yeah, they're bad enough as it is," Melody said, nodding. "Imagine how mushy they'll be when they actually tie the knot."

Natasha however went up to James and hugged him.

"Don't listen to them you two." She said as she closed the door. "I reckon that you would be a great husband and wife. So," She ushered Lily and James to the other three. "Welcome to your new home. Would you like the guided tour now or later?"

The day dragged slowly by and, by evening, it seemed that everyone had arrived at the conclusion that they were just not meant to be together.

"We are just not meant to be together!" Lily whined. "Seven years of bonding was long enough for me, thank you _very_ much. Why the hell do we have to go through it again?!"

They all fell heavily onto the sofas and sighed as one.

"Now what?" Remus asked, downhearted.

Before anyone could answer, a deep voice echoed around the house,

"Lori! Why the heck not!"

And a female voice answered,

"Because I'm not ready, dammit!"

Everyone jumped up at looked wildly around, their eyes coming to a halt at two people who had just orbed in. They were both locked in a heated argument.

"Why, what is the problem?!" The guy asked exasperated. He had short blonde hair and stood about 6foot1. He looked around and started as he saw the six pairs of eyes staring at him in shock. He quickly cleared his throat. "Um, sorry about that……I'm Aaron Turner and this," he pointed to the woman standing next to him. " This is Lori Sanchez."

"We are your higher Whitelighters." She said in a way of explanation.

There was silence.

"And they are…?" Sirius broke it.

"Um….we're whitelighters except…. Higher than you- but not quite an Elder." Lori volunteered. "Though your Elder is Albus Dumbledore- I'm not sure you have met him yet or not…."

"Oh we've met him…" Remus started to say.

"Yeah and some of us are even related to him." Natasha interrupted dryly. The higher whitelighters looked confused. "Don't ask."

"Right…" Lori said slowly. Then she turned towards the others.

"Well, the main reason we came was to warn you."

"Warn us…?" Melody asked nervously.

"There is a demon on the loose. We don't know it's name but he steals innocent's eyesight. We also think…well we know… that Voldmort send him to destroy the world's innocents. And you," Lori looked around at everybody. "Being the Charmed Ones are destined to protect them."

"Yeah, uh, that's great. But we know nothing about this demon." Said Lily. "How can we stop it if we don't know what it is?"

"Well your Book Of Shadows should have all the information that you need." Aaron explained. "The demon and the vanquish. The problem will be trying to track down the demon and potential victims."

The others tried to comprehend the situation but didn't really get far. Lori, seeing this thought it better to give them some time to figure the whole thing out for themselves.

"Well, we'll leave you now and….go deal with our problem," She stole a glance at Aaron. "Good luck and blessed be."

Then, surrounded by bright blue orb lights, they disappeared.

Everyone, simultaneously, flopped down on the sofa.

"Great, just fucking great." Sirius muttered. His mood was getting worse and worse by the minute. Making up his mind, he stood up.

"Um.. listen.." He turned towards the others. "I need to um… do something… I gotta go."

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" She asked. "While a lot of people's lives are in danger?"

"Uh…yeah… sorry." In spite of himself, a little thread of guilt began to ease out. Shaking his head, he leant forward and kissed Natasha before grabbing his coat and orbing out.

"Well, I'm going to St Mungo's to try and find out what I can about any weird accidents." Melody stood up too. "It'll be pretty easy now that I've got a job there."

"Yeah, um, Natasha, you should go too." James said, glancing at her. "You know, check in the ministry?" He stood expectantly, but Natasha didn't answer. She was looking out of the window, totally oblivious to what was going on. Lily frowned and went over. She sat down on the couch.

"Hey, you want to talk about it?" She asked Natasha.

"Um.. not now…. it doesn't matter."

"Well if it's going to affect us saving people, then, yeah, I think that it does matter."

Natasha sighed.

"It's got nothing to do with the mission or anything," She looked out of the window again. "It's more personal, you know."

"Sirius?" Lily asked suddenly.

Natasha looked at her.

"How the hell did you know?"

"Yeah, how _did_ you know?" James asked slowly.

Both the girls turned around to look at him.

"Don't eavesdrop." They said, as one.

Lily turned back on Natasha.

"If you don't want to be with him, then, tell him that."

Natasha shrugged.

"It's not that I don't want to be with- I mean I love him to bits- but," She paused. "I just need to be with other people right now and not the same guy I was with in high school- you know- play the field."

"That's real nice Tash," James said slowly.

"Yeah, I know, I do feel kinda mean but it's true and I know that he feels the same way as I do."

"Oh yeah?" Melody asked. "And how did you figure that out?"

Natasha smiled.

"If not anything, I'm his mate- a very good mate- and I know everything there is to know about him. Trust me, he's never been able to hide anything from me."

Remus smirked.

"Sounds like you two are meant to be with each other."

Before Natasha could reply cuttingly, James interrupted.

"Okay, that's great but, Tash, can you now go to your work place and get us some information?"

Natasha nodded, and with Melody, left the room.

what do you think??? REVIEW!!!


End file.
